


Oh Hell

by SupernaturalLover17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Season 13 and 14 Supernatural, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover17/pseuds/SupernaturalLover17
Summary: You have a one night stand and end up getting pregnant with Michael Baby. Sam and Castiel trying to stop Michael Dean but one thing comes up that you had died in childbirth but they save your daughter.Daughter Name Katherine Lilith





	1. Birth of Katherine Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Childbirth at the begging and Death of a Character

_Come on Miss Y/N One more pushed and your daughter will be here The nurse said_

_Get her out you said as you pushed one more time_

_Then Cry_

_Here is your baby girl the nurse said as She lays your daughter on your chest_

_Omg Your So beautiful You said as you rub your daughter back so she will stop crying_

 

_I'm going to name you Katherine Lilith You said_

_I really hope that Michael won't find out about you, you said before You feel pain and it's hurt so bad and your eyes started to closes_

_Doctor, We need Help, She is dying The nurse said as she grabs Katherine from your dying arms and hands her to another nurse_

_Nurse Richard Watch The nurses and The Doctor's trying to save you but You already took your last breath and you're gone_

 

_It's too late she is gone the nurse said as she covers up your dead body_

 

_Nurse Richard just hold Katherine closer to his body as he leaves the room and looks behind to see if anyone followed him before his face change into Michael's more like Dean_

_Now I have my sword and My Child, Nobody Can Stop Me Michael said as his eyes flashed Blue_

_One thing that Michael didn't see Katherine's eyes flashed Blue like His_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam where are you Castiel said ._

_Cas what’s wrong Sam said ._

_It’s all over heaven that Michael baby is here and y/n had died in childbirth Castiel said ._

_It’s a boy or girl Sam said ._

_Y/n give Michael a daughter name Katherine Lilith Cas said ._

_That Name Sounds Evil Sam said ._

_We don’t know if she will be evil but her being Michael daughter she might be Cas said ._

_So Michael has her Sam said ._

_Yeah He was at the hospital when y/n died from childbirth and grab his daughter Cas said ._

_So where is Michael Now Sam asked ?_

_We don’t know but He has his daughter with him and we found out she is like him the eyes Cas said ._

_So We have Michael taking over my brother body and We have to deal with his daughter who is just like him Sam said ._

_Yeah Cas Said_

_( With Michael )_

_What am I going to do with you princess Michael said as he lays Katherine down on the bed ._

_She just giggles_


End file.
